Because of a necklace
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: Tike one-shot. Surprise for Tina from Mike in the summer. It contains some more uhm adult things but it doesn't describe THAT much. I really don't know how to rate this. I can't rate it M so i guess I'll rate it T . Sexy,fluffy,adorable tike. Because I MISS THEM SO MUCH!


**Ok. So here's the thing. I really don't know where this came from. I suddenly had this weird inspiration and I started writing. Maybe it's the fact that I miss my tike so much that I want to replace all this "tike-hiatus". Anyway, so… here it is.**

**This takes place one season ago where my tike was happy, in love, sexy and fluffy. Enjoy!**

Tina was sitting on the sofa watching TV. She was alone in her house and so bored. Her parents were working and she just couldn't handle the warm weather of the season. She wanted to go to the beach but both Kurt and Mercedes were working and couldn't join her. Mike had left too. He had gone with his parents in Costa Rica. They had some relatives there but she missed him so much.

"_Why is it so hot anyway?"_ she thought and cleared the sweat from her forehead "Geez I can't handle it" she said loudly and decided to have a cold, refreshing bath. She let the cold water run down her body and sighed with satisfaction. It must have been the warmest day of the summer. When she got out of the bathroom she put a towel around her body and her hair and went back to her room. When she checked her cell phone she saw that Mike had sent her a message.

_Hola there _he said and she smiled at his Spanish greeting. He had taught her some Spanish words too so she decided to use them.

_Hola amor. Como te va?_ She greeted him asking him how he was doing. Response came quickly.

_I'm fine babe. How is the most amazing girl in the world?_

_I'm ok_ she answered and decided to be honest with him so she added _Kind of lonely though. I miss you_

_I miss you too babe. Are you at home?_ He messaged and Tina rolled her eyes. _"Where else could I be?"_ She thought but smiled anyway.

_Yeap. All alone_ she typed back miserably. Mike didn't type back though. Tina changed to new clothes and returned to the living room. The zapping took only two minutes cause then she closed the television and went to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water. And then the bell rang.

"Oh what now?" she murmured and reached the door. When she opened it she saw that there was no one there instead from a little box placed on the carpet under the door frame. Tina smiled widely and took the box in her hands. She was ready to close the door when she heard his voice.

"Not very nice of you to close the door in front of your boyfriend's face"

"Oh my God Mike?" she quickly opened the door again and fell in his arms "What are you doing here?" he span her around making her laugh hysterically and still holding her he pushed her inside the apartment. He closed the door with his foot while his lips were caressing hers. His hands found her face when he pushed her on the wall. Tina's hands found his neck and pulled his hair a little bit making him moan into the kiss. Mike raised her so she had her legs around his torso while leaning on the wall to keep them steady.

"I missed you so much babe" he whispered while he was planting small kisses on her skin following the line of her neck. Tina leaned her head back so he could have better access to her neck and one hand went to his abs under his shirt. He shivered with pleasure.

"I missed you too. I thought you would stay in Costa Rica for another three days with your parents" murmured Tina with unsteady voice and breathing fast.

"They're still there" answered Mike caressing her skin with his hot breath. She may have hated the hot temperature some minutes ago but this was a kind of heat that made her heart beat fast. Mike was the right kind of hot she needed.

"Why are you here then?" she asked not really paying attention to this little discussion. Her head was spinning from the way he kissed her harder… and harder…

"I left. I wanted to be with you as soon as possible" he answered and shoved his tongue in her mouth preventing her from saying anything else.

"_This is heaven"_ thought Tina and smiled in the kiss. Mike started moving so now her back wasn't leaning on the wall. He was carrying her to –well she didn't care where it was since it was with him. Tina wrapped her hands tighter around him and Mike's hands found her hips. He set her softly on the couch staying on top of her and caressing her thighs. Their breaths were still fast and irregular. Mike pressed his forehead on hers and kissed her nose making her laugh.

"Thank you for not leaving me alone" she said caressing his cheek and she quickly pecked his lips one more time. When he smiled she rested her hands on his muscles "Do you want to drink or eat something? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Not for food though" he said and Tina chuckled.

"You came with wild intentions Chang" she teased him and he shrugged.

"I haven't seen you for a whole week. I'm justifiable"

"Right" she smiled widely and he looked into her eyes "What?" she asked him and he shook his head without taking his eyes from hers.

"Nothing. I'm just happy I'm back"

"I'm happy too" she said and caressed his chest. But he then kept on looking at her making her blush a little bit under his steady glare "Is everything alright?" she asked again and Mike smiled.

"It's just… you're so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you"

And then his lips were pressed again on hers and his hand went under her blouse and she bit his earlobe.

"Tina" he murmured sending chills down her spine and then out of nowhere she was on top of him and looking him from above. She smiled as he got up still with her on top of him and kissed her lips with passion. Her hands traveled all around his body, his arms, his face, his hair, every part of him. He was the man of her life.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear and then kissed the place under his ear.

"Say it again" he whispered bringing her even more closer to him.

"I love you Mike" she said and he started kissing her chest. Tina let out a sigh of pleasure "Oh Mike" she said pulling his shirt and leaving him shirtless. With her legs still around him she leaned forward and planted a line of kisses to his chest. He buried his hand in her hair and smiled satisfied "What's in the box?" she asked out of nowhere. Mike at first didn't answer but then Tina sucked his lower lip making him moan "What is it?" she asked again and Mike shook his head.

"You are the only person who would stop making out just to know what's in a damn box" he said and Tina rolled her eyes.

"I didn't stop" she said immediately passing her hand from his molecule making his back curve "But I may stop if you don't tell me right now" she threatened him but still unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zip, smiling. He let out a sigh and tried to concentrate.

"It's a gift… Something I bought from Costa Rica for you" he explained and Tina's hand went under his boxers. Mike arched his back as Tina touched him "Oh Tina"

"What kind of present?" she asked for more information and Mike grabbed her hand.

"Not now Tina" he said out of breath as Tina was working on him.

"Tell me or I'll stop" she said making him moan.

"I-it's… a… necklace… I was p-planning on wearing it on you later" he managed to say in-between breaths.

"I want to see it" she said excited but continued making him exhale deeply. His hand moved up to her chest making her close her eyes. She fastened her speed and Mike came under her relaxing on the sofa. Tina got up satisfied and run to the door to take the gift.

"You made it faster because of a necklace?" he sounded irritated at first but then he started laughing.

"Shut up Mike. You know that I'm way curious when it comes to gifts and surprises" she told him and sat on him again wrapping her legs around him. He placed his hands on her hips and waited for her to see the necklace. She opened the box with curiosity in her eyes and took out the necklace. And she froze.

"Mike" she whispered and looked at him. He just smiled "This is perfect" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I saw it, I thought of you – well I was thinking of you all the time but you understand what I mean- so I bought it"

"It's perfect. Thank you so much" she smiled and then with a fast movement she pulled him closer and layed on top of him kissing him passionately.

"You're welcome" he said caressing her face after a second "Can I now make love to you Miss Tina Cohen Chang? Without interruptions?" he said making Tina laugh.

"Sure thing Mr. Michael Robert Chang" she answered and Mike brought his lips on hers "I love you" she whispered again and Mike kissed her forehead.

"I love you too babe"

**Ok that's it. I really needed to write that one. I miss them so much. I hope you like it! See ya!**


End file.
